Welcome to Blacklight
A recording from Annie Kane: Jesus Christ, fine. One MORE time. And please for the love of god, make sure you’re recording or I will punch you in the throat. '' ''For all intents and purposes, Blacklight City is known as New York to those who don’t fuck with the weird. But for those who do, for those that the strange and weird have touched and spoken to, the city will always be called Blacklight. I dunno why, don’t ask. Before the founding of the city, the land belonged to the wolves, skinwalkers and shamans. THE NATIVES and their legends and monsters and GODS. But idiotic, mortal tensions between tribes kept them from defeating the nosferat when they immigrated from Europe and into the New World. The vampires didn’t just bring their pasty ass selves though, they brought their GOD and their fellow monsters and witches. Sun fearing, cross shying vampires are not the ONLY species in existence, but they were the first to come to the New World, hoping for a life separate from humans. '' ''This of course caused tension. The natives used to live very close and intimately with their monsters, their myths. While the European freaks didn’t. They hid from humans, fearing them or hating them. The Europeans wanted to eradicate the mortals, make a new land just for them. But the natives didn’t. It was wrong to decimate an entire group . Isn’t that fucking ironic. Eventually war broke out between wolf and vampire. For a long time, the species fought in bloody battles that eventually dwindled both sides’ numbers to near nothing. The witches were NEARLY slaughtered in their entirety until they banded together and fought alongside the wolves. It was a witch, a slave from India, that formed the first coven. She begged all the walks of magic, light and dark, strange and familiar, to join into one coven so that they may keep magic alive in a place ravaged with war. '' ''After she was successful, the wolves joined together. All the shapeshifters from all the tribes and every lycan and hexenwolf from Europe, all joined one pack. '' ''Eventually the vampires ran out of soldiers to turn, and accepted defeat at the hands of wolf and witch. In order for war to never break out again, the wolves, witches and vampires gathered and created what is known as the CODEX. A set of rules that every supernatural must follow when sworn on. Aware that the source of the fight revolved around land and the sharing of it, they eventually learned to live together in harmony. Well as harmonious as one can fucking get when dealing with a group of monsters. The New World eventually aged. Human history as you know it paints over the difficulties, struggles and tragedies of the city and its citizens. But I’m not much of a historian and I’m not eager to become one, so if you want to learn more about the city’s past, I’d check the archives. For right now, you should know that Blacklight thrives. It is the largest concentration of supernaturals in the COUNTRY, and possesses a harmonious and organic connection to the humans that call it New York. Unlike other cities, our council is shared with humans. We allow them to have a voice, even if it is rather small. This place, it’s amazing. The magic here is strong and with all this power in one place, you can put your hand to the ground and FEEL it sweating from the concrete. But it’s sick, in a way. Perpetually sick. There’s too much suffering here. Tensions that were birthed ages ago have only festered and grown infected. The wrongness of this place isn’t visible at first, and you won’t even notice it until it happens. The one thing that turns you wrong, or bad. Until that happens I can only give you advice I wish was given to me. Take a hike. The west coast’s expensive, but at least you’re not at risk of losing your soul in San Francisco. Blacklight only knows how to do one thing: eat. '' ''And dinner time’s all the time. Get out while you still can. Forget what you saw. Forget what you are. Just… leave. While you still got a part of you with some light in it. '' ''While you’re still clean.